1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety razors with a reduced sized head and blades and more particularly pertains to reducing the width of the head and blade of the safety razor for improved shaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of safety razors is known in the prior art. More specifically, safety razors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of for shaving unwanted hairs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,835 a disposable razor including a blade cover and a blade support, said cover making a permanent interlocking connection with the blade support while being movable to and fro relative to the blade support from a storage position to a shaving position having structure for (1) blocking inadvertent movement of the cover out of the storage position and (2) enhancing the integrity of the interlocking connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,615 discloses a disposable blade carriage for straight razors that have a holder member and a guard member pivotably mounted on each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,846 discloses a safety razor blade body with a substantially planar upper surface. A row of blunt convex protrusions are spaced along the forward edge portion of the blade body in a comb-like configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,191 discloses a relatively inexpensive, disposable and foldable razor comprising a single, die-cut sheet of material that includes a series of unique folds which define a handle portion, a blade holding portion and blade supporting portion which receives and holds a blade in a stationary position during use.
In this respect, the safety razor with a reduced sized head and blades according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the width of the head and blade of the safety razor for improved shaves.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved safety razor with a reduced sized head and blades which can be used for reducing the width of the head and blade of the safety razor for improved shaves. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.